User talk:HeadphonesYoshi
so your the perv??R to the P to the Wyb. Perv? He's my friend Kenneth from school. what? lol :Ohai perv. Why hello there! As my brother is asleep at this time I will say to you hi there! ;) I am Legend...ary!!! 04:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :lol ::You know even when he's asleep he's like an angel. I guess that's why he calls himself that. But I bet you didn't want to hear me say that though and I apologize. I am Legend...ary!!! 04:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) hi legend! SIGN YOUR COMMENTS KENNY. BTW Legend, are you related to Ultimate? ok, I forgot to sign my posts. Now to give it a try... HeadphonesYoshi 04:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) There you go. I can make you a custom siggy if you want. Hi Yoshi! I noticed your little mentioning of me in your little comic... what did you mean by when I was assualted both mentally and physically? =S And no I'm not realated to Ultimate. I'm Angel's younger twin sister don't ya know? I am Legend...ary!!! 04:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm, I don't care that much about signatures....lol. HeadphonesYoshi 04:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Wait, do you mean me or Timson? HeadphonesYoshi 04:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) lol, i don't want to tell you, it's pretty insulting.. I g2g soon >.< HeadphonesYoshi 04:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) his mom's gonna kill him if he's on after 9:00 =S You of course. Who else? Course I do love Ultimate though... he knows too... -_-' I am Legend...ary!!! 04:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah >.< HeadphonesYoshi 04:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well actually I should probably be getting to sleep too... See ya! :3 I am Legend...ary!!! 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm... Legend Of the Bondings isn't my comic, it's Timson's... HeadphonesYoshi 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) lol, see ya HeadphonesYoshi 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) see ya guys around :Bwahahaha, he certainly does... Well... ...I'm here and waiting for you guys to show up! Where are you!? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) When did you get here? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh hi! I didn't go to this website for 4 days or so cause i forgot.... HeadphonesYoshi 04:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) o yea, afk shower...be back in 5~10 min HeadphonesYoshi 04:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) lol I g2g at 10:00 Pacific time. I'm here. Where are you dude? We don't see you much anymore. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Haven't been on too much here lately, been playing Nexon Korea games too much. >.< HeadphonesYoshi 03:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Help With MapleStory Movie I'm Making! Ok guys, I'm planning to make a MapleStory movie and upload it onto YouTube, but I have a problem: characters. I only have 1 character on hand; my character. I can't think of any more good designs, so i'm turning to you guys out here in Shy Guy Wiki. So if you're interested, here's the instructions: 1) Go tohttp://www.maplesim.com/?q=bannedstory and start the BannedStory simulator. 2) Design your character. If you don't know how to use it, first select "Add new Layer" and pick "Character Layer". After that, pick the guy's head with no clothes on the left and select skin color, eyes and their color, and hair and their color. Then pick the guy's head with clothes on (right below the guy's head w/ no clothes) and pick out your character's clothes. 3) Save the image. Please crop it to save space. 4) Upload the picture of your character onto this article of my talk page. This will be a big help to the actual making of the movie, so thanks if you do it. P.S: Don't use other people's designs, or they'll think i used THEIR characters instead. HeadphonesYoshi 02:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok so this is my own character... HeadphonesYoshi 03:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC)